Timeline
This is a timeline for the entire ''Parasite Eve'' series. Note that there are likely to be many spoilers within. 2.5-1.5 billion Years ago *According to Dr. Maeda and Dr. Klamp, mitochondria were a separate sepcies of unicellular organisms, presumably some form of aerobic bacteria in the early past of the earth. After million years of evolution, endosymbiosis occured in which mitochondria became part of the cells in the vast majority of living things, providing energy (ATP) to the nucleus of cells, and in return getting nutrients and minerals from the host cell. This somehow benefited both with evolutionary advantage. *Modern fossil evidence now shows that aerobic bacteria first appeared 2.5 billion years ago, and that the first eukaryotes with aerobic bacteria as symbiotic partner and organelle that cannot independently survive came around 1.5 billion years ago. *As the mitochondria are present in unicellular organisms, all current eukaryotes(animal kingdoms containing cells with membrane bound nucleus and other organelles) that are multicellular contains them. *At some point, most of the mitochondrial genomes were either lost or taken to the cell nuclei. The series is based on the idea that a malevolent intelligence "Eve" has dissipated and is waiting for the time when mitochondrial life forms could rebel against the cells and become the dominant life. Roughly 200,000 years ago *Mitochondrial Eve (not the mitochondria eve of the game) lived during this time. As mitochondria contain DNA, scientists were able to trace mitochondrial DNA to "Mitochondrial Eve", an early ancestor of most modern population's mitochondrial genetics. Mitochondrial Eve is believed to have been an African woman (or women). 1944 * Gary Douglas is born. 1949 * Torres Owens is born. 1950 * Eric Baldwin is born. 1955 * Daniel Dollis is born. 1956 * Douglas Baker is born. 1960 * Hans Klamp is born. 1962 * Kunihiko Maeda is born. 1963 * Rupert Broderick is born. 1965 *Melissa Pearce is born. 1969 * Pierce Carradine is born. 1970 * Wayne Garcia is born. 1971 * Kyle Madigan is born. 1972 *Aya Brea and Maya Brea are born on November 20th 1977 *Maya Brea and her mother die in a car accident. *Maya's cornea is given to Aya, and Melissa Pierce is the recipient of Maya's kidney. Dr. Hans Klamp is an intern at the hospital who oversees the operations. As a result, Maya's evolved mitochondria is transferred to Aya and Melissa. Despite coming from the same person, their mitochondria evolves differently, with Aya's mitochondria living symbiotically with the cell nucleus, and the Eve persona awakening within Melissa Pierce. 1989 *Ben Dollis is born. Between 1977 and 1997 *Melissa Pearce takes immunosuppresants to prevent her body's immune system from rejecting her kidney. During this time, Eve makes Melissa sick constantly. Mistaking Eve's actions as her immune system rejecting the kidney, Melissa takes more immunosuppresants, which continues to weaken Melissa and enhance Eve's control over her body. *Aya's evolved mitochondria does not exhibit the same abnormalities that Melissa's does. *At some point, Dr. Klamp is fired from St. Vincent's hospital for selling patient's medical records, and he showed interest in patient HLA records. *Dr. Klamp cultures liver cells from Maya, in case Eve & the Ultimate Being fail. 1997 *At some point, the events of the novel and film Parasite Eve take place. Maeda and Eve both refer to the event occuring in Japan, and Eve refers to "her sister" being responsible. Eve who is in a scientists' wife's cells are cultured and then grown a body of its own. The first Eve begin a plot to exterminate all eukaryotes after manipulating the scientist, but fails. *November 3rd: Melissa Pearce goes to audition for the lead role of an upcoming opera and concert on Christmas. She takes an abnormal amount of immunosuppresants to feel strong enough to audition. *November 17th: Melissa is double casted along with Suzanne. Melissa is unhappy about this. *November 21st: As Eve's control grows stronger, Melissa begins to feel even more ill, and begins overdosing on immunosuppresants. *December 6th: Melissa Pearce collapses after feeling too hot *December 10th: Melissa passes out again. The doctor tells her to get some rest, and Melissa thinks that the role will be completly taken by Suzanne. Melissa overdoses on immunosuppresants, allowing Eve temporary control over Melissa. Suzanne dies in an apartment fire. *December 11th: Melissa Pearce finds out about Suzanne's death and feels guilty over it. *December 17th: Melissa gets the part of lead role. She overdoses on medication again. She is also seen by witnesses entering the museum late at night, under the control of Eve, visiting Dr. Klamp. *December 23rd: Opening night, Melissa is excited for the next performance and her solo concert. She continues to overdose, enhancing Eve's control further. Aya Brea senses something while looking in the newspaper, wanting to go to see the opera that Melissa will be performing at. *December 24th: **Aya Brea goes on a date to see an opera at Carnegie Hall. Melissa Pearce begins to perform, but she is so weak from her overdose of immunosuppresants that Eve completely takes over, becoming Eve. Eve manipulates the audience's mitochondria, making everyone in the theater combust into flames, save for Aya and her date. **Aya gives chase to Melissa, and Aya's mitochondria awakens as a result of Eve's influence. Eve also begins to change animals into monsters (later named neo-mitochondrial creatures, or NMCs) by manipulating their mitochondria. Melissa dies, and Eve takes over completely, transforming Melissa's body. Aya manages to stun Eve, but she escapes into the sewers. **Aya catches up with her, but Eve escapes further into the sewers. She later burns down Melissa's apartment. Aya leaves the theatre and is taken home by her partner, Daniel Dollis. *December 25th: **At a press conference held to discuss the incident at Carnegie Hall, Aya reveals the existence of Eve, despite her boss' objections. As a result, Dr. Kunihiko Maeda phones Chief Baker about the conference and tries to explain to Baker about mitochondria. Maeda then sets off for New York. **Aya and Daniel interview Dr. Hans Klamp at the Museum of Natural History. Aya recognizes Dr. Klamp from her memories, but isn't sure why. Dr. Klamp is dismissive of the detectives, and shuts down completely when he learns that Eve has awakened. **Melissa Pearce was to perform in a concert, but it was cancelled following the events of the previous night. However, a crowd shows up for the event, and Eve manipulates their mitochondria, turning them into a mass of orange slime. Daniel Dollis' ex-wife, Lorraine, is among the dead, but his son, Ben survives after leaving early. Aya chases Eve through Central Park, and is knocked unconcious. **Due to the loss of life from the Carnegie Hall & Central Park incidents, Manhattan is evacuated. *December 26th: **Eve attacks the 17th precinct of the NYPD. While Aya cleans out the NMCs, Eve escapes to St. Vincent hospital to use the artificial sperm created by Dr. Klamp as part of her plan to give birth to the Ultimate Being. *December 27th: **Aya arrives at St. Vincent's, but Eve has already inseminated herself. **Navy cruisers have assembled outside New York City, and Eve destroys several Air Force jets that are mobilized. *December 28th: **Aya finds the audience from Central Park in the sewer system, trying to get into the city's water supply. After diverting the mass from the supply, it heads for the Museum. **Eve is now pregnant, and she uses the Central Park audience to make the dinosaur skeletons in the museum come to life. After being discovered by Aya, the audience forms a giant humanoid. **The humanoid creature protects Eve while she is giving birth. Aya destroys the being when it reaches the Statue of Liberty, which falls over as a result. **Aya destroys Eve on Liberty Island. **In the EX Game, Aya reaches the "original Eve" at the top of the Chrysler Building. The original Eve is a result of liver cells from Maya being cultured by Dr. Klamp after Maya's death. After Eve's defeat, Aya's mitochondria powers are sealed, and she leaves the building. *December 29th **The Ultimate Being is born. It is destroyed after Aya blows up the ship it was on. Late 1997 - Early 1998 *An unusual amount of people sign in to the hotel in Dryfield, Nevada following the events of the New York City Blockade incident. It is likely they had something to do with the shelter being constructed nearby. 1998 - 2000 *After the events of Parasite Eve, NMCs begin to head west across the country. At some point, Aya leaves the NYPD and joins MIST, the Mitochondrial Investigation & Suppression Team, a task force of the FBI. As a result, the number of NMCs across the country begin to diminish. *A shadow organization begins constructing an underground research facility and zoo outside of Dryfield, Nevada. Using DNA obtained from NMCs and Aya Brea, the organization begins creating artificial NMCs (ANMCs). Work is also begun on a way to transform humanity into ANMCs via an airborne virus. *At some point, Aya is cloned by the shadow organization. Eve Brea is born as a result of the cloning operations. 2000 *September 4th: Parasite Eve II begins in Los Angeles. Aya Brea must save the world from a sinister shadow government's evil plans on helping mankind. 2001 *September 1st: Aya takes Eve to a nature museum in New York City. While examining one of the exhibits, Kyle enters and reunites with Aya and Eve. 2001-2008 *After the events of Parasite Eve II, Eve attends school, and as a result of Aya's connections in the FBI, records reflect Eve as Aya's sister. *After reuniting with Kyle, it assumed that Kyle, Aya & Eve lived together. *Kyle proposes to Aya in 2008. As a result of Aya's dives into the past via the Overdive unit, events that primarily occur after 2010 change as a result of Aya's actions. See Timelines for more information. 2010 * In winter, the CTI is formed. * Minor signs of Twisted sighted * December 24th: Aya Brea is about to get married to Kyle Madigen guests include Eve Brea, Hyde Bohr, Thelonious Cray, Gabriel Monsigny, Emily and Maeda also seems to be present. 2012 *December 24th: The Tower of Babel emerges in New York City. The Twisted start to emerge and many New York citizens are killed. 2013 *September 30th: Pentagon is destroyed by a mass amount of Twisited *October 3rd: 20 Twisted attacked the CTI and Aya Brea, Gabrielle Monsigny died protecting her *November 17th: Babels emerge in China, Japan and Korea *December 21st: Aya uses Overdive to go back to this time. Museum of Art was attacked by several Twisted. Thelonious Cray made it out with 9 other survivors. *December 23rd: FBI Headquarters was destroyed by Mass Twisted, three thousand killed along with Hunter Owen *December 24th: Time 0 is altered, creating a new universe in which Eve's body and Aya's consciousness didn't exist, present time of The 3rd Birthday *December 25th: Present time of The 3rd birthday 2014 *February 15th: Present time of The 3rd Birthday Category:Content